


Something About us

by RyMagnatar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, an imagine your OTP prompt fill thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/RyMagnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Imagine your OTP meeting again after being reincarnated, seeing each other on the street, connecting for an intense and brief moment then walking right past each other never to meet again.)</p><p>Heading home to his apartment, Dave bumps into a stranger on the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About us

You’re standing on the street corner. You have your headphones in your ear, playing some Daft Punk just loud enough to block out the sound of people and cars around you. Your backpack is heavy on your shoulders and you wish you had your skateboard and those hills of Washington but this is Dallas and it’s flat as shit and that was last summer and this is now.

You’d thought that after 12 years of schooling, the last thing that you would want to do more of is just that, but your older brother had been insistent and you had managed that scholarship so you might as well try. Wishing for your last summer as a kid does you no good anyway, so you just flip to a [different song](http://youtu.be/puu2Enbb4bs?t=35s) and sigh.

Finally the light changes and the little walking man lights up. The crowd around you begins to move, tugging you along with it. Hands jammed in your pockets, you keep your gaze down on where you’re walking. It’s the middle of the day, you’re hot and hungry and just want to get back to your apartment to get the heavier books out before you go look for some tall buildings to take pictures off of. In the middle of the street, though, you bump shoulders with someone hard enough to jerk you out of your dismissal of the world and to make you turn. You stop, look up, and open your mouth to apologize or curse depending on the look of the guy or girl.

It is a guy. Tall with a scarf wrapped around his throat even in this heat and a neat little black vest over a white shirt. You think he’s about ten shades of overdressed for this weather and for this unimportant street but his hair and face have the look of a guy who actually gives a fuck about how he looks. You flick your gaze up and are taken completely off guard when you realize his eyes are royal fucking purple. Not almost purple of Rose’s blue-lilac or the weird pink-purple of her sister Roxy but actual King of France purple. And there’s something…something about them.

You lower your glasses a little, to get a clear look, to make sure your shades aren’t tinting them any but that was a mistake. They’re even more vivid this way and you feel a little lightheaded just staring at him like that. He’s got these lines around his lips and between his eyes like he doesn’t do anything else but scowl.

You smile.

You don’t know why but you smile at him. It could be because John always says a smile is like a simple act of service. It could be because he’s kind of cute and maybe if you smile it’ll be a little hint to him that he does look fine and his effort was worth it.

It could be because, for some reason, seeing him look like that just seems so silly and odd, like he isn’t supposed to look like that.

So you smile.

And after a heartbeat of time, he ducks his chin a little and smiles back.

Your heart does something strange and painful in your chest. You try to think of something to say to him. He lifts his hand in a lame half wave and turns away again, though. He walks away and just like that, the moment has ended.

The world comes crashing back. The wave of people has left you behind and the music is still playing in your ears. You head towards the curb with a weird twisting in your gut. The words of the song echo just a little too long in your mind.

_I’ll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life_

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to use this song in reference to them. It's "Something About Us" by Daft Punk.


End file.
